


That Look

by shopgirl152



Series: The Beak Shorts [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Contemplative, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Beak, contemplating, implied phinabella, late night thinking, one-sided phinabella, phineas thinks about isabella, post the beak episode, self reflection, that night, the beak aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet moonlit night, Phineas lays in bed, unable to sleep. The reason for his sleeplessness is Isabella...and that look on her face when she thought Phineas had abandoned her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs after the events of The Beak episode. So later that night after things have calmed down/returned to normal.

He lay in bed, his hands underneath his head as he stared up at the dark ceiling, thinking. She had sounded so helpless, so let down when he had lied to her. Well, maybe not helpless; she _was_ Isabella after all. She had proved countless times that she could take care of herself. But still.

 _She doesn’t usually sound so helpless_ , Phineas thought. _She’s usually strong and brave. But today?_ He rolled over onto his side, facing Ferb. _But today, she sounded neglected. And seeing that look on her face?_ He rolled over onto his other side, facing the door now. _It tore me up inside_.

He rolled over onto his other side again, propping himself up on an elbow. “Ferb? You awake?” The only reply was the sound of heavy snoring. Phineas sighed. “I guess not.” He looked at Perry, who was curled up on the end of the bed. “Come on Perry.” He gently grabbed the pet platypus, carrying him over to the window. Perry opened one eye, looked at Phineas, then yawned.

He chuckled. “That’s okay Perry; go back to sleep.” Within seconds, Perry’s steady breathing filled the quiet room. “At least one of us is sleeping. Or, I guess, two, if you count Ferb.”

He leaned on the windowsill, crossing his arms as a warm summer breeze blew across his face, tousling his hair. What was it about Isabella that was bothering him so much? Everything had ended fine today; he had told her him and Ferb were The Beak and that he was sorry for lying to her. She had said it was okay, that he was only doing it to protect her.

Phineas chuckled silently. “That Isabella; she always knows what I’m thinking.” He smirked. _I swear she knows me better than Ferb sometimes._ But that look; that look on her face was what haunted him.

 _Did I really betray her by lying to her_? _I was only protecting her. I didn’t want her to get hurt. If she got hurt_ …he shook his head. _If she got hurt, I don’t know what I’d do._ _She’s my best friend. Well, besides Ferb that is_.

 _Best friend_ …he chuckled. “Kind of a funny word, isn’t it Perry?” Perry opened one eye, growling lightly in response. “You know what I’m talking about, don’t you boy?” Phineas chuckled as Perry growled again. He absently rubbed his hand down Perry’s back, staring at the moon. “Best friend.” He smiled. “Isabella _is_ my best friend…” He looked down at Perry. “I don’t know boy; what do you think?” Perry opened an eye, only to close it again without a response.

“Yeah…” He looked at the moon again, then back down to Perry. He rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know Perry; guess I’ll figure it all out tomorrow.” He picked up the sleeping platypus, quietly making his one back to the bed.

He sat down on the bed, gently setting Perry down, petting him on the back. “Good night boy.” He crawled to the end of the bed, getting under the covers, staring up at the ceiling again. “One thing’s for sure; I don’t ever want to do anything that would make Isabella look that way again.” He rolled over onto his side, feeling sleepy. “I have to protect her.” He smiled as he drifted off to sleep. “And find her a unicorn; I did promise her that much.”


End file.
